Bella In Wonderland
by Lorraine salvatore
Summary: Yah I know bad title don't tell me. Bella finds herself in a strange land with talking flowers, cat girls, mad hatters, queens and other crazy stuff. Instead of Alice Bella ended up in Wonderland and...is that Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like it. I don't own Twilight or the whole idea of Alice In Wonderland…..even though it is pretty cool.**

Wincing as I sat up I rubbed my head. I froze when my hand felt a long silk ribbon. I looked down and let out a loud yelp as I jumped to my feet. A long mirror was placed directly in front of me. My long elbow length brown hair was tied in a long black ribbon tied in a bow. I touched my lips and red smeared against my finger tips. I didn't put any lipstick on. A black choker was tied securely around my neck, I also wore a baby blue button up dress the stopped at my knees and then puffed like a cupcake. Lastly was the pair of black ballet shoes and knees length black and white striped socks. Who dressed me! That is when I really looked around. I swear my heart stopped beating for a moment. Giant flowers in different colors and patterns grew way over my head. Animals were wearing coats and talked to each other, it wasn't possible. Walking hesitantly farther down the cobbled path something appeared in my way. Well someone got in my way. It was a girl. She had short spiky black hair and large gold eyes. What caught my attention was the pair of purple and pink striped cat ears on her head and the tail twitching happily behind her.

" Where are you going Bella?" she asked in a soft voice. Where was I going?

" I am trying to go home," I said. The cat like girl smiled widely at me showing of her perfect white teeth.

" Are you trying to go home or are you running from it?" she asked. What? Before I could ask her what she meant she disappeared with a gust of wind. Wait, how did she know my name? Shaking my head I began to cautiously make my way farther down the path.

" You're not a flower," a snotty voice said behind me. A large yellow rose with a scrunched up face said. I frowned at her. Well she's rude.

" Of course I'm not a flower," I said. A light blue tulip with a kind boys face smiled at me.

" I don't care if you're a flower or not," it said giving me a love filled stare. Err. Well then that's weird. A large beautiful red rose wrapped her soft velvety leaves around me. The rose's face was warm and immediately made me think of a mother figure.

" Oh you must be a flower. You are so pretty," she cooed.

" My name is Bella," I said slipping out of the flower's grasp. The flower smiled at me, ignoring the other flower's glares.

" I am Esme," she said.

" Thank you. Really though, I am not a flower," I told her. Why does she insist I'm a flower? A group of small pink and purple flowers began to push me away from the large garden making weird noises.

" She's not a flower. She's a weed!" they shouted. Soon all of the flowers except Esme were shouting and pushing me until I fell into a clump of dirt. Quickly large blades of grass blocked the entrance. I guess I'll have to go another way.

**I hope you liked it so far. Tell me if it's good enough to continue. Thanks. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review thanks.**

I looked back at the entrance one more time before walking down a different path trying to ignore the shouting from behind the wall of grass. The farther I went down the path the closer I got to a dark forest and for a moment I paused wondering if it was safe to go in. Before I could make up my mind though a boy and a girl both began to walk towards me. The girl had light blonde hair that was pulled back into a tight bun with light blue eyes while the boy had dark brown hair that fell down to his ears, he also had light blue eyes. They stopped a couple feet in front of me with their arms hooked together. They each wore matching black robes with golden necklaces with a golden V on each necklace.

"Hello," they said in perfect unison. I blinked at them for a moment before responding.

"Can you tell me where I am?" I asked hoping they would have the answer.

"Well you could be in Wonderland," the girl said.

"Or you could be some where else," the boy said. I looked at them confused.

"Well which is it? Am I in Wonderland or not?" I asked.

"That's for you to decide," they said each of them grabbing one of my hands and dragging me into the forest. They easily dragged me down the path like I weighed nothing.

"I need to get home," I said. They both dropped my arms and turned to look at me with strange expressions on their faces.

"Do you want to go home?" the girl asked.

"No, she wants to go away from home," the boy said. Suddenly the cat girl appeared behind the boy and girl causing them to step back in alarm.

"You're both confusing her!" she said draping an arm over my shoulder and guiding me down a different path.

"I'll take you to the hatter but that's it," she said happily skipping down the path moving away from me.

"Who's the hatter?" I asked but she was already gone. Sighing I walked down the path and moved some branches aside to find a large table full of tea cups and plates right in front of me.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I asked about to sit down at the table when a calm voice made me stop.

"That seat is taken but this one right next to me is free," a boy with curly blonde hair and warm golden eyes said gesturing to a large purple seat next to his own across the table.

"Okay," I said walking around the table to sit next to him.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked holding a tea pot in his hand. I nodded and my mouth dropped open when the boy poured the tea right on top of my head. Thank god it wasn't burning.

"What was that for!" I asked angrily trying to dry my hair with a napkin.

"You said you wanted some tea," he said.

"In a cup! Not on my head," I said glaring at the boy.

"You are angry. I can understand that, but why are you sad?" he asked drinking out of an empty tea cup.

"I'm not sad!" I said still angry at the boy for pouring tea on me.

"Yes, you are. I can feel it," he said before a little girl with bronze curls and chocolate brown eyes and light brown bunny ears skipped past me. Suddenly I stood up from the table and ran after the little girl who disappeared into the darkness.

**So I decided to continue because I got one really good review. So I hope you liked this chapter. The boy and girl was dumb and dumber who were played by Jane and Alec.**


End file.
